


a human life is short and fleeting

by mayoho



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema Device asks too many questions, Aziraphale/Crowley (background) - Freeform, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Drabble, Gen, Immortal beings try not to think about the implications of getting involved with humans and fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Aziraphale and Anathema talk about children.





	a human life is short and fleeting

“I wouldn’t have expected Crowley was the one of you that—” Anathema gestured to where Crowley was peering over his sunglasses, listening to the Them.

“Oh. Well. Children are agents of chaos; Crowley has a natural affinity. I, while I love all of God’s creation, am not so inclined. A bit loud for my taste.” 

“Is that a sore point?”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, “I shouldn’t think so. We’ve both chosen to largely avoid even this. I cannot imagine watching someone you had claimed as your own grow old, die.”

Anathema felt tears form in the corners of her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this was sort of missing from the Good Omens fic I've read where Crowley and Aziraphale stay in touch with the human characters. It's such a downer--I wonder if they really would allow themselves to get attached.


End file.
